


Rare Creatures

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Lucius is determined to find someone worthy of Hermione Granger, since he can't have her himself.





	Rare Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

**ooOoOoOoOoo**

Red. It was always red. She was a vibrant splash of colour in a dull, monotonous landscape of black and grey. These Ministry galas were usually utterly tedious affairs, but she was incentive to keep coming. He wove his way through the room, silver eyes intent on his quarry. He enjoyed the pursuit, an idle amusement in an otherwise boring life. He snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray and as he came to stand beside her, he offered it to her with a smile.

 

“Good evening Miss Granger, you look as exquisite as usual.” He stood just inside her personal space, enough to breed awareness but not so far as to make her uncomfortable.

 

An exasperated smile hung on her lips as she took the glass. “Lord Malfoy.” She inclined her head politely.

 

“I don’t see Mr. Weasley here tonight,” he said, unable to keep the approving look off his face.

 

“You won’t be seeing much of Ron in the future, at least not in my company,” Hermione said and sipped the flute of champagne.

 

“Oh? Do tell?” He offered her his arm and escorted her out to the balcony. In reality it just looked out over the Ministry Atrium, but tonight it was charmed to have a view of a moonlit lake.

 

She leaned against the railing and sighed. “I just can’t do it anymore.” Her voice was soft, and held a strange mix of sadness and defeat.

 

Lucius leaned against the railing beside her. “In all honesty, it’s a wonder that you managed to tolerate it this long,” he commented, watching her. “Any fool could see that you’re worth ten of that boy. I never quite understood the attraction on your end.”

 

“I’ve been in love with him since I was 15, or at least the idea of him,” she admitted and shook her head. “It was easy to ignore the jealousy, the resentment, and the envy. He was so angry when I told him about my promotion, as if it was some great plot to make him feel worthless.” She gritted her teeth. “I worked hard for this, I deserve it.”

 

“Yes you did, and you most certainly do,” Lucius said and reached out, tracing a finger along the scandalously low back of the red silk creation she was wearing. Hermione was the youngest Undersecretary in more than a hundred and fifty some odd years. She’d written no fewer than three bills in the last year that had found ready acceptance in the Wizengamot. Kingsley would have been an abject fool to ignore her for any other candidate in the Ministry. There were of course whispers that it was merely favouritism because they had fought together during the war, but anyone that knew the Minister of Magic had to know that Kingsley did not ever play favourites. She’d had every right to expect that her partner would not only congratulate her, but be proud of her accomplishment. “You are going to do great things, Hermione. You need someone beside you that will celebrate your triumphs and support you when things get difficult. Weasley will never be that man.”

 

Hermione nodded and sipped her champagne again. “I know.” She straightened a little, but didn’t pull away from his touch. She turned her head to look at him and was quiet for a long moment. “I just wish I knew who that man was, and where to find him.” She tried to make light of it.

 

Lucius reached out and tucked a little piece of hair behind her ear. “I can think of a few possibilities, if you’d welcome the suggestions.” He let the corner of his lips quirk up.

 

“The last time I checked, you were married.” The stunning witch gave Lucius a look. She enjoyed their little game, and it was harmless enough. A bit of innocent flirtation in public places. To her it was safe because they both had other people in their lives and nothing was ever going to come of it.

 

“I am, but the men I have in mind are most certainly not.” He reached out and took her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “None of them are men you’d seek out, but one of them might just be what you need and deserve,” he said, holding her eyes.

 

“Are you offering to set me up on a blind date?” She arched an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to laugh.

 

“I most certainly am,” he said and smiled. “If I can’t have you, Miss Granger, I feel a desire to be certain that the man who does is worthy of you.” He gave her a most charming smile. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes a little. “Not in the slightest.”

 

“And that is why, my clever girl, I enjoy our time together so very much.” He tucked her arm into his and led her back into the ball. “You need someone that will value your mind, and be able to engage with you on your level.” He led her out into the swirl of dancing couples, manoeuvering her into his arms. The first few times he’d done this Kingsley, or Potter had tried to intervene…only to be told to piss off by the damsel they’d intended to rescue. His hands were always where they should be, groping her would be base and crass. It was so much more fun to make her wish that he would be less than a gentleman.

 

“You imagine there are many men who could?” She parried, slipping into their familiar pattern of thrust, parry, and return.

 

“Other than myself? Very few.” He gave her a superior look before spinning her with a firm grip on her hand. At least in the dance itself, there was no question who was leading. “And of them, even fewer that you’d find attractive. The question is, what attracts you more Miss Granger, the mind…or the packaging?” he asked. “This is not an idle query, it will affect whom I choose to pair you with.”

 

“Pair me with? You’re talking like I’m some rare creature you’re selecting a mate for.” She snorted as he moved them effortlessly through the parade of dancers. “In all honesty, you know that the mind is far more attractive to me than a face. Beauty can fade, while wit and cleverness endure.” She said. “You tease me about my attractiveness, but I know my flaws well enough.” She sighed a bit. She knew she was plain, and it was just her fame that drew men to her. With Lucius she still wasn’t entirely certain why he chased her like he did. Perhaps it was the thrill of toying with her in the only way he was allowed to now, some sad strange substitute for battle.

 

“You are a rare creature, Hermione.” He said softly, tilting his head slightly to the side as if attempting to read something in her expression. “And you deserve someone who recognizes that.” He had someone in mind, but hadn’t been certain if she’d ever be receptive to the idea. They were so very alike, each completely at a loss to recognize their true worth. He couldn’t help but wonder if two souls that appeared so similar might just be able to complete one another.

 

She blushed a little and shook her head. “I sometimes wonder if you’ve been confunded.”

 

He simply laughed at her, having better manners than to argue with a beautiful woman. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he arranged a dinner date for her with Severus. If the fates were kind, it might even go well.

 

~Fin~


End file.
